Memories
by foreverpadfoot
Summary: On Reid's first day he thinks back to the path that has led him to SSA Gideon and his position in the BAU.


AN: So this is my first Criminal Minds fan-fic though I have written a few other stories on Harry Potter and Twilight though some still have made it up to the Net. This story was the work of a few days while I was bored in lecture but I hope you enjoy it. I'd love if I could get reviews even if it is just a small one. Enjoy!

**Memories**

Reid paused outside the door, nervous about what he was about to enter into. Here he was, a 21-year old doctor and his life was about to change forever. He thought back to the events that had brought him to these doors.

He had been in the middle of his second doctorate at Cal-Tech in engineering this time when his program advisor and school-appointed guardian had suggested he attend the special presentation by the FBI behavioural analysis unit.

_He had been intrigued and agreed to attend the seminar that had immediately enraptured him. The logic and science of human psychology had tended to interest him and here was a profession that his high intelligence would be an asset and not just in the world of academia. That day he had set his sights on the FBI._

_He was surprised when the lecture came to a close as he's been so enraptured in the cases and profiles the Special Agent had been presenting._

"_You should think about joining the FBI" a voice broke through Reid's mind as he contemplated the lecture._

"_That is not quite possible at this point," Reid replied, "I understand the minimum age is twenty-three and I'm afraid I won't reach that age for a while."_

"_I'm sorry I don't' quite understand. I was told this lecture was for graduate students only."_

"_The lecture is indeed only for graduate students and I count myself among their ranks however I am not quite twenty-three years of age."_

"_Excuse my curiosity and intrusion but I don't quite understand. You see you shocked me during the presentation with your comments and questions. It sounded like something I would expect from a member of my team."_

"_I do not mind, I'm used to answering questions. You see although I do not believe intelligence can be quantified I have an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory as well as being able to read 20,000 words a minute. I graduated from high school when I was twelve and started university shortly after that. I am seventeen now and in the middle of my second doctorate, in engineering this time. My first one was in mathematics."_

_Gideon was flabbergasted as he listened to this kind explain his life and academic career. He wanted this young man in the BAU._

"_Listen, I know the Bureau would and will be very interested in recruiting you. I'd love to continue to converse with you but I have a plan to catch. Here's my card, feel free to call or e-mail with any questions."_

_That had been their first meeting but definitely not their last. He had finished his second doctorate the year after and instead of moving onto a third right away he'd gone back to get some courses in undergraduate and masters Psychology and Criminal Justice._

_Gideon had come down to visit when he turned eighteen and Spencer had been forced to tell him about his mother and her schizophrenia. He'd reluctantly had her committed to Bennington Sanatorium when he'd turned of age. To his surprise Gideon had taken it well and assured him that it would not affect his application to the Bureau. _

_During Gideon's visit they'd discussed the case that the Supervisory Special Agent had just finished up on. An unsub who murdered three young women in their homes by strangulation after his girlfriend had broken up with. The unsub had been gaining access to their homes by masquerading as a door-to-door salesman. Spencer had thoroughly enjoyed that conversation and it had been a lynch-pin in his decision to join the Bureau. He found profiling a challenge for his intellect that was not simple recall or calculations._

He was brought out of his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Gideon beside him, "Ready to go meet the team."

"I guess. Do they know about my arrival into the unit."

"They've been briefed. SSA Hotchener knows the details of your education and fast-tracking but the others do not." Gideon explained,

He was in awe as he walked inside, it was a well-organized flurry of activity.

"Come along Reid. They're all in the conference room waiting."

Gideon brought him into the conference room and he shrunk back as all the eyes fell upon him.

"I'd like you all to meet our new BAU member, Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Doctor?" the tall African-American man questioned.

"I have three doctorates from Cal-Tech, in mathematics, engineering and criminal justice."

"So you're a genius?"

"I do not believe intelligence can be quantified. However I have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and the ability to read 20,000 words per minute."

"Now that Dr. Reid has told you his qualifications I can introduce you all. That is if you're done your questioning Morgan"

"Yes Sir"

"Reid, the loud-mouth is Derek Morgan who specializes in obsessional crimes and bomb construction. Beside him is Supervisory Special Agent Max Ryan and then you have our co-ordinator and press liaison Jennifer Jareau-"

"JJ is fine", the blond interrupted,

"And finally, Supervisory Special Agent in charge Aaron Hotchener."

"Hotch works. Gideon, Reid sit. I'm sorry but your first day is a case. I hope Gideon got you to pack a ready bag."

"That he did sir."

He lost himself in the case JJ was presenting and it wasn't until he was on the jet, too excited to sleep that his thoughts returned to his entry into the Bureau and the BAU.

_He was twenty when he finished his third doctorate, this time in Criminal Justice. He'd been slightly depressed contemplating what he'd do his fourth in while he waited to be twenty-three. It was either that or teaching which he knew would not go over well with his age and his lack of social graces and interaction._

_But it was Gideon who had come through for him. The profiler had come to his graduation and had given him the best present._

"_I have a proposition for you." Gideon began,_

"_And what would that be."_

"_The Bureau has agreed to admit you when you turn twenty-one. They insisted you had to be at least legal drinking age but they are willing to make allowances because of your doctorates."_

"_Really? Wait, does that mean I have to go through regular rookie training?" He was really nervous now, the lectures would be fine but he did not know about the physical portions._

"_That's part of the allowances they've made to get you into the Bureau. You still have to attend components of the training but it will be accelerated and you will go directly into the BAU."_

Reid fell asleep remembering Gideon's special arrangements. For him life was definitely looking up and never better.


End file.
